You're Beautiful
by Z Star The Hidden Dragon
Summary: Toph is not easily flattered. Not even by Aang's sweet words? Pairing: Taang and Zutara. Setting: City of Walls and Secrets. ONESHOT


**Author Notes: **I've always empathised with Toph, about not feeling 'pretty' enough. She doesn't have to worry about being good looking. But I'm addressing the first signs of her insecure side.

Please leave a constructive review!

**Pairings:** Taang. And little bit of Zutara. Don't read the story if you don't like the pairings. No flaming them! Thanks.

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

* * *

You're Beautiful 

Katara was having the time of her life! She never realised how much fun this could be… Back in the water tribe there was too much to do to fit in girlie past times. And when she left the south, a certain banished prince was keeping her and that gaang on their toes. Not that she minded… Being chased by a handsome prince was exciting…

Sure he was a spoilt jerk, but a good-looking spoilt jerk. She knew she couldn't touch him, but there was no harm in admiring his face once in a while. Now if Sokka heard her say that, she would die. A horrible and painful death…

Back to the topic at hand, wearing makeup all the time was not ideal for her day to day activities. Imagine painting your face while fighting off Azula?

But despite the inefficiency of the look enhancing paste, she loved how it looked on her. Especially when she was dressed in such elegant clothes... But Katara is not the only beautiful looking butterfly spreading her wings tonight.

She couldn't believe how gorgeous Toph looked all dressed up… A huge transformation from the tomboyish earthbender soaked in dirt from head to toe. Toph was always pretty, but it made Katara smile seeing her like this. They hardly got to do anything together, except fight (Against enemies, not each other, well at least not anymore) and travelling.

"There." She smiled, setting down her brush. "All done."

"How bad is it?" The water maiden's eyes rippled with bafflement, at the girl's question.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie Katara." A low sigh emitted from her lips. Toph turned away from her, to stare off into the corner. "I shouldn't be caked in make up. I just look silly."

"Toph!" Katara exclaimed. "I think you look beautiful!"

"Spare me the pity Katara…"

"Toph…" Katara grinned. "You don't even know what you look like. Don't make such stupid assumptions. I would never lie Toph, I think you look good in make up. You don't have to worry about looking silly." She reassured the Blind Bandit.

"Whatever… Just don't make me girlier than I already am!" Toph huffed, crossing her arms. "If I put on more fancy stuff, I'll lose my tomboyish charm!"

"I'll get our hair ornaments." Katara giggled, making her way to the next room. She bet Toph was only acting self conscious to get out of their girlie activities…

Or was she? Katara had never imagined someone like Toph to care about their looks… But, of course, Toph was a 12-year-old girl. Katara remembered what it was like being twelve. Oh the horror… All Toph would need was some reassurance, and she would be back on her feet.

There was nothing for the girl to worry about. Now if only Katara could convince Toph that…

* * *

As soon as she felt Katara's footsteps leave the room; Toph cast a curious eye to the assortment of beauty products. She grabbed one of the small round boxes Katara had used on her earlier.

"Why would you want to put gunk on your lips? It will come off when you eat or drink something anyway… And I plan to stuff myself on creampuffs…" Toph scoffed. But the 'gunk' just sat in her hand, staring at her. "I wonder what it tastes like…"

* * *

Aang was a curious little boy… Or… Ageing boy, to be correct. And naturally, he would keep his eyes on the girl's bedroom. What were they doing in there? How long did it take to get ready for a party? He had to know…

"Don't even think about it…" His attempt to infiltrate dangerous territory was breached. "If you want to live you will not go in there."

"But Sokka-"

"No!"

"But-"

"It's for your own good! Never enter in the horrifying world of girls! There's a reason why that door is locked!" Sokka lectured the young monk, pointing to the door that kept them safe. "Swear on all that is holy that you won't go in there!"

"Ok Sokka, I swear…" Too bad Aang's fingers were crossed. Oh that poor boy…

"Good!" The Water Tribe warrior sighed with relief, before walking off. "I'm gonna make a snack!"

"Ok!" Aang beamed at his back, before turning back to the 'forbidden' door. Oh silly Sokka… Never tell a kid something is contraband. You're just asking for trouble. "One little peek won't hurt… And I'm sure Katara and Toph won't mind."

* * *

"Who knew this stuff would taste so good?!" Toph smirked, licking her fingertips. She was in love with this strawberry dish! No wonder a lot of girls used it… It was the best snack Toph tasted! Next to creampuffs of course… "I better sneak some into my back pack when Katara's not looking…"

But Toph's little sugar rush ended, with a shriek of the door. And feather light footsteps entered…

"Aang!"

* * *

As soon as his grey orbs gazed into the room and spotted the earth maiden at her vanity, he lost the power of speech or mobility. There she sat, pale hand to her lips, coated with a red substance. Who was this beautiful girl that he could not tear his eyes away from? Could this have been the strong Blind Bandit who he fought many times? The one that would terrify with just a shout? His friend, a rare beauty he had not noticed until now?

"What are you doing here?" She spoke. What soft words that melted from her lips, with a viscous after taste. "Didn't we tell you not to interrupt us?" Aang couldn't speak. Something was clamping his tongue, so no words could come out of his mouth. Toph was a terrible distraction. "Leave you air head!" She shrieked, getting up from her seat. Still no response… There was no desire for him to get away. "Have you been listening to a word I've said?"

She was angry. And… He liked it. Aang actually liked her feisty temperament for once. It was… alluring. He raised his head, revealing a boyish grin, with sweet crimson blush tainting his monastic cheeks. Monks weren't supposed to blush this badly.

"You look beautiful…" Aang could barely whisper. If he did not know better, he would have thought she blushed under her painted mask. Toph couldn't look him in the eyes, he thought with glee.

* * *

"Get out." She snarled.

"What?"

"Get out!" Toph repeated, her aggression growing. "You're a rotten liar!" She was not beautiful… She didn't even know what she looked like. She didn't care…

"I'm not lying Toph." Aang said softly. She could feel that frown peeling at his face… "You are beautiful."

"I don't want your pity Aang!"

"Why would I lie to you Toph? Don't you trust me?" That was the painful blow. This was one of the compromises Toph had to learn to work with, with having friends. Real friends.

She had to learn to trust their opinions.

She felt Aang touch the doorknob and cast her one last look.

"Good luck tonight Toph." He grinned. "And stay away from other boys."

… Was he joking?

Toph wanted to say something, run after him but he was gone. He left her so confused… Oh he was going to pay for that. He would not get away with this. It was probably the airhead's way of getting back at her.

But it was nice… Hearing those words come out of his mouth… She didn't know why, but for the first time in her life. She felt… a flutter. A real, flutter...

It was lame stuff you heard from storybooks or romance novels, but… she didn't care.

* * *

"Wow… You look beautiful…" He had said it again, smiling. Knowing it would annoy a certain earth bender. Although there was a hint of mischief in his eyes, he still couldn't help but stare dreamily at the sight of those two girls.

Toph crossed her eyes at him, thank spirits for the covering of make up! She was tinting red. If only she could earth bend him out of this world without letting Sokka and Katara know what happened. Before Katara could thank the airhead, Toph placed her fan in front of her painted lips.

"Don't talk to the commoners, Katara. First rule of society."

Aang smirked to himself, rubbing his aching head from Sokka's flicking finger.

_Are there rules against blushing in society too Toph? You pretty little earthbender…_

If only she would come to realise Aang's honesty was not simply flattery...

END.


End file.
